All-Star Comics Vol 1 8
Professor Elba develops an insanity serum that causes some men to believe they are animals, and others to have phobic panic reactions to ordinary light. He distributes this serum to some gangsters. Dr. Mid-Nite finds out about it and investigates the professor's lab, where he discovers a cure, “Solution K”. Then he goes to visit the Justice Society. The JSA members arrive at their headquarters for their regular meeting, and learn that each has had difficulty on their own most recent cases of racketeering and fraud, because of key witnesses having suddenly gone insane and becoming terrified of light. Dr. Mid-Nite arrives and tells them about Prof. Elba and his insanity virus, and equips them with some Solution K. Each JSA member revisits his most recent case, applies Mid-Nite's antidote to the affected witnesses, busts the assorted blackmailers and racketeers and frauds who'd been supplied by Elba. Doctor Mid-Nite learns that a former commissioner named John Graw had been turned insane due to Elba's formula, while Doctor Fate finds that a group of racketeers have used the serum to blackmail a bus line owner. The Atom becomes involved in a jewelry scam syndicate, which likewise leads back to Professor Elba's handiwork. The Sandman exposes a group of criminals who have been running a celebrity photograph racket, while Starman investigates two thugs attempting to blackmail a high-profile political figure. Hawkman and the Spectre each disrupt similar criminality, then each gets onto the trail of Elba himself. With one exception . . . Johnny Thunder goes to the mansion of Oscar K. Doodle to wring a confession out of him for selling supplies of inadequate cement. While there, he runs afoul of Professor Elba, who captures him. At Elba's laboratory, Johnny stubbornly does not want to summon his Thunderbolt for help, believing he can solve the case himself. But accidentally, Johnny says the magic words anyway, and the Thunderbolt brings the JSA to his rescue. Dr. Mid-Nite is brought to the lab as well, and follows Elba into a darkened room, where they briefly fight. Professor Elba attacks Oscar Doodle with his serum, but Dr. Mid-Nite deflects the evil scientist's blow. The needle jabs itself into Elba's own arm, and he falls backwards out an upstairs window to his doom. Dr. Mid-Nite is welcomed into the JSA, joining Starman as a new member. Johnny Thunder names Hooty the Owl as the team's official mascot. | StoryTitle2 = Hop Harrigan: "Sky Cutups" | Synopsis2 = Hop Harrigan's partner, , assumes the guise of Super-Duper Man and decides to perform several dangerous aerial maneuvers in Hop's sports plane, the Sprite. Rather than fly with Hop however, Tank flies with a new pilot, Tanner. As crowds gather at the airfield, everyone grows amazed as the Justice Society of America arrives to witness Super-Duper Man's spectacle. Tank performs three stunt maneuvers, but each one culminates in a near disaster. First, Superman must fly out onto the field to prevent the Sprite from crashing into the ground. Later, Tank parachutes from the plane and lands in a lake. As the folds of the parachute threaten to pull him down beneath the water's surface, the Flash races out to drag him to shore. Still later, Hawkman must outpace the Sprite to prevent a wing-walking disaster. After three near-fatalities, Tank decides to leave the stunt flying to Hop. | StoryTitle3 = Introducing Wonder Woman | Synopsis3 = U.S. Army Intelligence pilot Steve Trevor flies his fighter across the Atlantic in search of a Nazi spy. His jet runs out of fuel and he crashes lands on Paradise Island. Two Amazons, Diana and Mala recover him and bring him to their hospital. Diana spends several days nursing his wounds and slowly begins to fall in love with him. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta reminds the Amazon that men are forbidden to set foot on Paradise Island, much less remain there. She declares that as soon as Trevor is fit for travel, he is to be returned to the United States. During Steve's convalescence, Hippolyta and Diana uses the Magic Sphere to divine the nature of Steve's arrival on the island. They look into the past and learn of Trevor's secret mission. Two Nazi agents named Von Storm and Fritz hijacked an experimental robot plane and attempted to bomb an army airfield. Trevor heroically took control of the plane and drove the Nazis away. He was in pursuit of Fritz' fighter across the ocean, when he crashed on the Island. Hippolyta decrees that an Amazon agent should be sent to the United States to aid the American in their fight against the Nazis. She holds a great tournament to determine which of her warriors should act as their goodwill ambassador. Diana wants to participate in the tournament, but Hippolyta forbids it. Diana disguises herself with a simple mask and enters the tournament anyway. She masters every competition and becomes one of two finalists to compete in the Bullets and Bracelets competition. Diana defeats her opponent, Mala, and reveals her true identity to the crowd. Hippolyta agrees to allow Diana to travel to the United States. She provides her with a patriotic costume and bestows upon her the name of Wonder Woman. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Boss Williams * Butch * Goopy Gus Gluck * Hartford Dormly * Hunt * Louie Scaloni * O'Hoolihy * Professor Elba * Sam Brent * Watkins * Whitey Wolf Other Characters: * B. Jamieson Baker * Billy * Bill Benson * John Graw * Kenneth Spring * Marge Benson * Mister Corson * Oscar K. Doodle * Preston Nevel Locations: * ** Fall City ** Hawk Peak ** ** ** (Retcon) *** *** *** ** ** N.G. Cement Company ** Oakdale Sanitarium ** Rocky Hook Items: * * * * * * Insanity Serum * * * * Solution K * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Tanner Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Locations: * * A sports airfield Items: * None Vehicles: * The Sprite | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Fritz ** Von Storm Other Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Diana, Goddess of the Moon * Locations: * ** Amazonia ** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This entire issue is reprinted in and . Justice Society of America Notes * The first story in this issue is divided into nine chapters. * The Justice Society of America were chronologically last seen as a group in ''All-Star Squadron Annual'' #3. They appear next in ''All-Star Comics'' #9. * Atom appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #34. * Daisy Darling appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. She appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Dr. Mid-Nite and Starman join the Justice Society of America in this issue, replacing Green Lantern and the Hourman. * Big Red appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Dian Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. She appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #9. * Doctor Fate appeared last in ''More Fun Comic''s #74. He appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #75. * Doctor Mid-Nite and Hooty the Owl appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #34. * Doris Lee appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #69. * Hawkgirl appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. She appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Herman Darling appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Inza Cramer appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #74. She appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #75. * Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. They appear next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Larry Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #61. * Myra Mason appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. She appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #34. * Sandman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. * The Spectre appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #74. He appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #75. * Starman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #69. * ''All-Star Squadron'' #20 reveals that the Brain Wave is actually responsible for Professor Elba's actions in this issue. Hop Harrigan Notes * This story is a two-page text feature. * This story features a rare guest-appearance by the Justice Society of America. The story states that the entire team is present, but only those members listed above are referenced by name. * Hop Harrigan appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. * Tank Tinker appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. Wonder Woman Notes * "Introducing Wonder Woman" is also reprinted in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #196, , and * This story was originally published with no title. It wasn't until , that the title "Introducing Wonder Woman" was provided. * In this point of time, Wonder Woman does not yet have the Lasso of Truth. She will gain it in Sensation Comics Vol 1 6. | Trivia = * Professor Elba also goes by the name of Professor Able in this issue. Able is Elba spelled backwards. * Throughout this issue, Bill Benson is also referred to as Bill Ford. No reason is given for the interchangeable names. * Big Red, Hawkman's pet hawk is seen talking in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}